Bugs, Masks and Wooser
Synopsis "Wooser is kidnapped by an evil organization, which does twisted surgery on him to give him the power of the insects. After gaining the bagworm's inability to move, and the short lifespan of a dragonfly, Wooser becomes the ultimate creature... then dies several days later. Maybe the dragonfly wasn't such a good idea after all." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening scene, Wooser is dressed in a labcoat and almost called himself by "Hououin" and nearly mistook the show for Steins;Gate. He tells the fourth wall to watch closely at the episode at hand. In the next scene, in a place called "Darth Wooser Secret Society", Wooser is strapped on a board with Rin dressed as a nun and Len in armor-like clothes with sunglasses and a sword with a Darth Wooser icon. Wooser is talking about how someone told him that he'll make an awesome cyborg and agreed to the surgery to become one. Unexpectedly, the surgery resulted in him looking like a grasshopper and left him wanting to destroy the world. Rin and the girls are camping alongside the other animals. They are awaiting a barbecued pork meal, but Miho wonders if Ajipon would taste good cooked. Wooser narrates on the meat flavorings from the restaurant near his house; soy sauce, ponzu and yakiniku sauce, with the most latter being his favorite. As the gals talk about sauce as well, Wooser is then revealed to be in the cooking bonfire alongside the roasted pig. In the next scene, Wooser is writing with dramatic tension. It turns out that he wrote an "H" with a heart inside of it. Rin asks what he was doing on that day. Len was going to explain to Rin on what the "H" means and Wooser interrupts that it's for "Oral Hygiene" and said that he sadly has nothing else to write in his planner. Rin pointed out that she had no idea about Wooser having teeth and Wooser confirms that he does. In the next scene, Wooser plans to make and run a secret society called the "Great Wooser Army" with him dressed as a preist. In it, he wants Rin, Len, Yuu and Miho to be the executive staff. (Complete with clothes similar to RPG classes, with Len's clothes being the same as the first scene.) He also wants ace Wooser knights, preists to do rituals, an elder with political influence, and combat troops that have no use whatsoever, which happen to be clones of skeletal Darth Woosers (including Ajipon and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken). He notes that he only has the mascot-like animal so far, which is a trophy of himself. After the ending credits, Wooser is advertising his riddles from the official website, but this time, with Rin and Len dressed up as Steins;Gate characters. Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Darth Wooser * Ajipon * Miho * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken Points of Interest * Labcoat-clad Wooser's reference in the scenes before the opening and ending introductions were to Hououin Kyouma, AKA Rintarou Okabe (another character that Mamoru Miyano voiced) and the show, Steins;Gate. * Also at the scene after the ending credits were Rin being dressed up as Maiyuri Shiina and Len being dressed up as Kurisu Makise of the same show being referenced. * A poster of the anime, Steins;Gate can also be seen at that scene. * The beginning of the scene where Wooser was writing in his planner is a Death Note reference from the dramatic entrance. Note that Mamoru Miyano was the also the voice of Light Yagami in the anime version. * "H" is actually the sound for the word "Ecchi", which happens to be the literal word for "sex" in Japanese. This led to have Len thinking that Wooser was planning to get laid on a specific day at first. * The "Executive Staff" clothes are RPG class references: Rin is dressed as a white mage, Len is dressed as a warrior, Yuu is dressed similar to a monk or a wizard and Miho is dressed as a black mage (or a witch in this case, which black mages tend to be portrayed as). Quotes * Wooser: "Somebody told me, "I'll make into an awesome cyborg!" and so I said "Bitchin'! I'll be a hero!" and agreed to the surgery." * Wooser: "I told myself that you don't need pride to survive". Category:Episodes Category:Season One